hmgagafandomcom_it-20200215-history
The Fame (Album)
Per altri usi visitare The Fame (disambiguation). |Producers = RedOne Rob Fusari Martin Kierszenbaum Space Cowboy KNS Productions |MiX = |Last album = |This album = '' '' |Next album = '' '' |Artist = Lady Gaga }} The Fame The Fame è l'album d'esordio della cantautrice statunitense Lady Gaga, pubblicato per la prima volta in Canada e in alcuni paesi europei ad agosto 2008 dalla Interscope Records. Un'edizione rivisitata, con nuove tracce e una diversa lista tracce è stata pubblicata in Australia e Stati Uniti a fine 2008, un'ulteriore versione del disco è infine stata pubblicata nel Regno Unito e in Irlanda nel gennaio 2009. L'album ha raggiunto la posizione 2 della Billboard 200, ed è stato inoltre certificato quattro volte disco di platino dalla RIAA per avere venduto oltre quattro milioni di copie negli Stati Uniti. In totale l'album ha venduto oltre 15 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo. I primi due singoli estratti da The Fame, Just Dance e Poker Face, sono diventati entrambi due successi internazionali. Just Dance si è piazzato primo nelle classifiche di oltre dieci paesi in tutto il mondo, inclusa l'americana Billboard Hot 100. L'altro singolo, Poker Face, ha avuto un successo ancora più grande, raggiungendo la numero uno in oltre venti paesi. Gli altri singoli estratti sono Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say), LoveGame e Paparazzi, tutti di grande successo. Solo per promuovere la serie TV Dirty Sexy Money è stata utilizzata la canzone Beautiful, Dirty, Rich . Su ben sei candidature, ha vinto il premio come «Miglior album elettro/dance» ai 52° Grammy Awards. Il 16 febbraio 2010, è stato eletto Miglior album internazionale ai BRIT Awards 2010. Sempre nel 2010 l'album ha ottenuto un World Music Award come miglior album internazionale. Composizione e sviluppo Dopo aver scritto per anni canzoni per altri cantanti, incluse Britney Spears e le Pussycat Dolls, mentre contemporaneamente affermava se stessa come artista e si esibiva nei locali underground di New York, Lady GaGa è emersa nel panorama musicale con il suo album di debutto The Fame. L'album è stato inizialmente pubblicato nell'agosto 2008 in pochi paesi e, tuttavia, per compensare la crescente popolarità internazionale di GaGa, è stato ripubblicato ripetutamente in varie versioni. Per la realizzazione del disco la cantante ha lavorato principalmente con i produttori RedOne e Martin Kierszenbaum. A differenza di numerosi suoi colleghi, Lady GaGa è accreditata per avere scritto tutti i testi e le musiche presenti nell'album. È un abile pianista dall'età di quattro anni e inoltre si occupa personalmente della maggior parte delle composizioni con il sintetizzatore. Riguardo al titolo e al concept dell'album, Lady GaGa ha spiegato: "The Fame è incentrato sul fatto che chiunque può sentirsi famoso. La Pop culture è arte. Non ti rende figo odiare la cultura pop, così l'ho accolta e la potete sentire dappertutto in The Fame. Ma è una fama condivisibile. Voglio invitare tutti voi alla festa. Voglio che la gente si senta parte di questo stile di vita". GaGa ha dichiarato in un'intervista che è stata a comporre l'album per due anni e mezzo, e che ne ha scritto metà in una settimana a Gennaio 2008. Singoli FR JD.png|"Just Dance"|link=Just Dance (song) GE PK.png|"Poker Face"|link=Poker Face (song) Eh,Eh.png|"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)"|link=Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (song) FR LG.jpg|"LoveGame"|link=LoveGame (song) Paparazzi.png|"Paparazzi" Promozione : Guarda Anche: Live Performances, New Kids on the Block:Live, Doll Domination Tour, The Fame Ball Tour Cover La cover di The Fame raffigura il volto di GaGa mentre indossa i suoi Crystal Glasses e impugna il Disco Stick. Gaga ha detto che voleva ritrarre l'aspetto di un artista già stabilita, come aveva fatto musica per un lungo periodo di tempo prima della sua uscita dell'album. La cover è stata paragonata a una vecchia rivista Vogue italiana dagli anni '70 ai '80, ed esprime l'idea di riportare il concetto di fama. TheFame_CoverArtwork.png|©2008 Pieter Henket, foto originale prima delle modifiche. TheFame.jpg|©2008 Pieter Henket, Cover ufficiale Blu. TheFame(RED).jpg|©2008 Pieter Henket, la versione rossa è stata rilasciata solo negli USA. Tracce e Pubblicazione La tracklist di "The Fame" è stata creata diversa nell'8 traccia per ogni versione rilasciata. " Money Honey "è apparsa sulla versione canadese," Starstruck ", apparsa sulla versione USA, e l'uscita europea incluse" Vanity ". Tuttavia, ha poi rilasciato una edizione riveduta con una tracklist modificata negli Stati Uniti il 28 ottobre 2008 e in alcuni paesi in cui l'album non era ancora stato rilasciato. Una terza versione è stata rilasciata in Irlanda e nel Regno Unito il 9 gennaio e il 12, 2009, con alcune modifiche ulteriori alla tracklist. In esclusiva per il negozio di musica online Rhapsody, " Vanity "è stato incluso nella terza edizione come un unico download esclusivo. Prima Edizione (2008) *Questa versione usci in Canada, in alcuni stati Europei e in Australia nel 2008. Seconda Edizione (2009) *Per l'uscita negli Stati Uniti dell' album, il testo "LADY GAGA" è stato colorato di rosso, piuttosto che blu e l'immagine ha una colorazione leggermente rossa. Terza Edizione (2009) Pubblicata nel 2009, la terza edizione e la versione finale di The Fame. E' stata rilasciato nel Regno Unito, Irlanda e Giappone. Questa tracklist finale contiene tutte le tracce della prima e seconda edizione, così come " Disco Heaven ", che non è stato incluso in nessuno dei due. Le tracce sono anche in un ordine significativamente diverso da quello delle prime due versioni. La track-list in questa edizione è molto simile al track-list del disco bonus di The Fame nell' edizione deluxe di The Fame Monster . L'uscita nel Regno Unito della terza edizione include il remix di Space Cowboy per " LoveGame "come bonus track migliore. L'edizione giapponese include " Retro Dance Freak "e nessun contenuto avanzato. Libretto e crediti La galleria di seguito è una copia digitale della "Special Edition". BOG_013.png|Inizio Il libretto Fame (© 2008 Pieter Henket ) BOG_014.png|Testo "Just Dance" (© 2008 Pieter Henket) BOG_015.png|Testo "LoveGame", "Paparazzi", "Poker Face" BOG_016.png|Testo "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (© 2008 Candice Lawler ) BOG_017.png|Testo "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", "The Fame", "Money Honey" BOG_018.png|''For a Moment'' by Joanne Germanotta (© 2008 Pieter Henket) BOG_019.png|Testo "Starstruck", "Boys Boys Boys", "Paper Gangsta" BOG_020.png|Testo "Brown Eyes", "I Like It Rough", "Summerboy" BOG_021.png|(© 2008 Warwick Saint) BOG_022.png|Crediti BOG_023.png|Ringraziamenti BOG_024.png|(© 2008 Pieter Henket) *Produttore Esecutivo — Vincent Herbert (Streamline Records) *Artisti e repertorio (A & R) — Vincent Herbert & Martin Kierszenbaum (Cherrytree Records) *Co-Produttori esecutivi — Rob Fusari and RedOne for Kon Live *Management — Troy Carter and Leah Landon for THE CO-OP *Mastering — Oasis Mastering (Burbank, CA) by Gene Grimaldi *Coordinatore di produzione — Lisa Einhorn-Gilder *A&R Coordinatore — Andrea Ruffalo and Vicki Boyd *A&R Admin — Jennifer Paola *Direttore Marketing — Dyana Kass *Fotografia — Pieter Henket *Altre fotografie — Candice Lawler and Warwick Saint *Design — Liam Ward : Nell'edizione Deluxe alcune note sono alterate. I am sitting in a hotel room in Vietnam. Preparing to perform on the first ever American/Vietnamese broadcast since the war. It really is the perfect time to write. There are so many people, places, and things that I need to thank for the success of this project. But before I begin, I need to say that each and every chemical moment of my life, every person I have spoken with, every street I have traveled, every museum, country, city, space or home that I have visited has been a profound instance and is mirrored, whether obviously or in some refracted way, in the work you see today. So if your name is not here, it is purely because this is the distilled version of my “thankyous.” Ringraziamenti Mamma, papà, Natali, nonna Angelina, nonna Ronnie , nonno Paolo, nonno Joe, la zia Merle e lo zio Bobby , la zia Sheri e lo zio Steve , la zia Carol e lo zio Doug, Laura e Jenny :– Vi Amo. Grazie per avermi insegnato l'importanza della famiglia, e avermi mostrato il valore dell'essere seduti sempre a cena assieme, e di non mordere mai finche tutti non erano presenti. E grazie a tutte le donne di questa famiglia, per avermi insegnato come essere unica. Bo, Arianne, e Tania. Per essere i miei unici amici veri Per il mio mentore Don Lawrence. Tu sei il maestro più grande e il più dotato che abbia mai visto.Grazie per la mia voce, la mia etica del lavoro, e la mia disciplina. Jimmy Iovine, Doug Morris, Vincent Herbert, Martin Kierszenbaum, Troy Carter, Leah “My Leg” Landon'*', Jolene Cherry, RedOne, Akon, Rob Fusari, KNS Productions, Laurie-Ann Gibson and Richie, Melina, Devyne Stephens, Shawn Holiday, Johan Lindgren, Dyana Kass, Bobby Campbell, Brenda Romano, Troy Marshall, Steve Berman, David Cohen, Rand Hoffman, Max Hole, Jurgen Grebner, Tony Harlow, Matt LaMotte, Jennie Boddy, Jen Zeller, Jodi Gerson, Tomoko Itoki, Andrea Ruffalo, Erika Savage, Tom Land, Vicki Boyd, Nino Cuccinello, Juan Martinez, Garnett March, Greg Brooks, Guenael Geay (AKA Lady GG), Thorsten Koenig, Mark Cheatham, Gretchen Anderson, Faith Dillman, Lane Bentley, Jeremy Summers, Irene Silva, Clark Pardee, George Robertson, Space Cowboy, Aaron Bay-Schuck, E-Class, Jen O'Neil, Aimee Nadeau, Josh Feldman,Tamar Braxton, Big Jah, One-Feme aka Efe, Tony Seyler, Kerry Hickey, Staci Yamano, Chris Lopes, Enrique Ongpin, Nathalie Levey, Amina Elshahawi, Dave Tomberlin, Marty Diamond, Sara Ramaker, Nicole Ehrlich, Emma Banks, Angela Ciemny. Grazie per aver creduto in me, il vostro supporto significa molto per me. Per FlyLife: Carmen, Peter, e la mia cara Marta, ti amo così tanto. Lei è stata il primo battito del cuore in questo progetto, e il vostro sostegno e brillantezza significa molto per me. Lottero sempre per la comunità gay mano nella mano con questa squadra incredibile. Alle mie band precedenti: Mackin Pulsifer , SGBand , Lady Gaga & The Starlight Revue .. Vorrei ringraziare Andy Warhol, David Bowie, Prince, Madonna, e Chanel. Vorrei ringraziare New York. Vorrei ringraziare Fashion. E vorrei ringraziare Lei la Haus of Gaga : LG , LL, M. "Dada" W. , M. "D". E , C. "C". D , R. "Ninja", Space Cowboy , S. "Kamikazee" M., David "Dark" C., A. "The Ornament" C., GAL Grazie inoltre a: Beyonce, Rodney Jerkins , Teddy Riley , Fernando Garibay , Ron Fair , Hedi Slimane , Peter Savic , Billy B , Nicola Formichetti , Francis Lawrence , Jonas Åkerlund , Gary Stiffelman, Jeff Gilman, Marvin Oblanca, Wendi, Asiel Hardison , Michael Silas , Ian McKenzie , TJ, Junko, Arleishia, Piers, Jaclyn, Scottie, Jimmy, Eric, Kenny, Marc Geiger, John Marx, Michele Bernstein, David Levy, Solomon Parker, Dave Wirtschafter Una poesia per Joanne For all the words you could not say I promise they’ll be mine, The one you meant to marry J I promise I will find And when your brother calls for me I promise I will come, Cause when I feel that I may break You heart, it makes mine strong”–Stefani Joanne Germanotta